The skins including the head skin may have troubles such as a rough skin, suntan, aging, liver spot, wrinkle and loss of hair due to internal or external factors or aging. Many of these troubles are accompanied by poor blood circulation and/or inflammation in the part or whole of the skins. To solve such problems, usual external dermatological formulations have been used in combination with a synthetic drug or natural extract having blood flow-promoting effect, antiinflammatory effect, antibacterial effect, moisturizing effect, whitening effect, UV-absorbing effect, UV-scattering effect, antioxidant effect, astringent effect, wrinkle-reducing effect, cell-activating effect or transdermal absorption-promoting effect. However, such ingredients may not exert the desired effects when used alone or in a low dose. While, when used in a high dose, they may cause irritating feeling, unpleasant smell, insufficient extension and sticky feeling in the skins. Further, when continuously used, they may cause the dermatitis and rough skin.
To solve these problems, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 128,136/94 discloses an external dermatological formulation enhanced in the antiinflammatory effect, which contains α,α-trehalose and substance having an antiinflammatory effect or blood flow-promoting effect. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 77,650/97 discloses a cosmetic having a satisfactory spreading property without causing/inducing sticky feeling, which contains trehalose, monosaccharides or sugar alcohols thereof, and disaccharides or sugar alcohols thereof. The present applicant disclosed an applicability of α,α-trehalose or saccharide derivatives thereof for cosmetics in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 143,876/95, 73,504/96 and 228,980/2000, and Japanese Patent No. 3,182,679. However, these patent literatures never disclose any evidence that saccharide derivatives of α,α-trehalose inhibits the reduction of uncomfortable feelings such as sticky feeling, insufficient spreading property and irritating feeling caused by substances having any one of blood flow-promoting effect, antiinflammatory effect, antibacterial effect, moisturizing effect, whitening effect, UV-absorbing effect, UV-scattering effect, antioxidant effect, hair growing effect, hair nourishing effect, astringent effect, wrinkle-reducing effect, cell-activating effect and transdermal absorption-promoting effect. In addition, they never disclose concretely any evidence that saccharide derivatives of α,α-trehalose enhance the effects of ingredients applicable to external dermatological formulation. They never disclose that a saccharide mixture containing α-maltosyl α,α-trehalose and sugar alcohols as effective ingredients is more effective.
The present invention has an object to provide an external dermatological formulation having a satisfactory safety and comfortable feeling without sticky feeling, which is enhanced in one or more effects of the substances selected from those having blood flow-promoting effect, antiinflammatory effect, antibacterial effect, moisturizing effect, whitening effect, UV-absorbing effect, UV-scattering effect, antioxidant effect, hair growing effect, hair nourishing effect, astringent effect, wrinkle-reducing effect, cell-activating effect and transdermal absorption-promoting effect.